Arnold Timsh
Arnold Timsh is a character featured in The Knife of Dunwall. He is the highly corrupt City Barrister of Dunwall under the regency of Hiram Burrows, who attempts to keep his niece Thalia Timsh from inheriting the family fortune by hiding her ailing grandmother's will, which Thalia tasks Daud with retrieving. Timsh is the assassination target of the mission, Eminent Domain. Biography A lawyer by trade, Timsh used to work as a maritime Barrister in Dunwall, and notably provided Bundry Rothwild his whaling license. He was elevated to the position of City Barrister by Hiram Burrows after the death of the empress Jessamine Kaldwin, to serve as a liaison between the government and the Dead Counters of the City Watch in order to restore the evaluated assets left behind by victims of the Rat Plague to their next of kin, or in case there was none left to seize them for the government. An audiograph found in Timsh's office at his estate reveals that he frequently abuses his power, seizing the property of families who were not victims of the plague and turning it over to his friends and business associates. He personally has immunity from property seizure via a decree from the Lord Regent, which he keeps on his person at all times. Timsh is something of a megalomaniac; if Timsh was eliminated non-lethally he can be encountered in Coldridge Prison where he is completely delusional about his imprisonment. Ironically, he can be heard threatening the guards using what he feels is his position of power and authority. He can be heard shouting: He also threatens to add particular guards names to a signed notorized deposition which he has apparently sent word of to the Lord Regent's office. He is insistent that there has been a terrible mistake and that once it is cleared-up he will gain control of half of the city. Arnold once knew Delilah Copperspoon and was deeply infatuated with her, writing her in as the benefactor of his mother's will and compromising the ailing woman's health for Delilah's benefit. He also named a ship after her, which he later sold to Bundry Rothwild after Delilah disappeared from his life. Despite his deep love for Delilah, Thalia also suggests that Timsh feared her, and he is still haunted by her memory years after her disappearance. It is revealed in The Brigmore Witches that Delilah used her painting of Timsh to possess him, using the barrister as a test case for future such rituals. Trivia *Timsh was slated to appear in Dishonored as the corrupt head of the Bitterleaf Almshouse, but was cut. *Timsh and Morgan Pendleton share the same death animation. *Timsh's character model is reused and can be seen in Emily Kaldwin's throne room at the end of the game; it can be seen arguing with Thalia's model in the high chaos ending. *Timsh keeps an audiograph in his quarters that states comforting lies for his mother, should she ever wake up. *A note written by Timsh to a maid named Melissa, suggests that he is not entirely professional toward his servants. This is also demonstrated in a private conversation between him and the same maid, in which he pressures her into spending the night with him. *Timsh is first mentioned during the Dishonored mission The Royal Physician in a note written by Anton Sokolov in which he expresses his feelings about making a statue of the barrister to be displayed in Timsh's Estate. *Unlike the majority of aristocrats found in Dishonored, Timsh will actually fight against his attacker, using both a sword and a pistol. Gallery Arnold_Timsh_in_front_of_a_painting.png|Barrister stands in front of the painting. Target DLC06Timsh.jpg|Timsh's portrait as an assassination target. The Barrister.jpg|Delilah's portrait of Arnold Timsh. Timsh.jpg|Timsh Black/White. timsh2.jpg|Timsh profile atimsh01.png|Arnold Timsh speaks with Hiram Burrows. ttimsh04.png|Daud fights Arnold Timsh. ttimsh03.png|Daud kills Barrister Timsh. timsh01.png|Timsh in prison Melissatimsh03.png|Timsh and Melissa in his quarters. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Enemies Category:Assassination Targets Category:Aristocrats